Shift into Transportation Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for Shift into Transportation Part 1. Narrator: A war was raging when Nightmare Moon was launching a full-scale assault on Earth, Until Twilight Sparkle and her friends finally defeated her as the war was over. But then, Ivan Ooze laughs evilly as he returns to gain his revenge on the Power Rangers. Only our heroes can find a way to stop Ivan Ooze and his evil plan, For they are Power Rangers Harmony Force. It was a dark night at the Ooze Lair, And Ivan Ooze is working on his next attempt to destroy the Harmony Force Power Rangers. Ivan Ooze: It tell ya, Night Wind. This plan has to destroy the Power Rangers somehow. Night Wind: This new plan can't possibly fail, Ivan. Ivan Ooze: Well, Let's hope not. With that said, Vypra prepared the next resurrection ceremony. Vypra: From the deepest shadows, Far below, Where no mortal will dare to go. Only demons toss and burn. Now, Evil sources, It's your time to return! At last, General Havoc, Elgar, Rygog, Porto, The Venjix Virus, General Crunch, General Shifter, Kilobyte and Professor Cog has been revived. Ivan Ooze: Welcome, Friends. As you may have notice, I have the one dark purpose you seek? Venjix Virus: What do you have in mind? Ivan Ooze: I'd suggest we'd give them a present, Which involves spreading a virus. Elgar: You mean by some sort of cold? Leia: He means the computer virus. Professor Cog: We'd be delighted to join you, Lord Ivan Ooze. Rygog: When do we start? Masked Osodashi: Once Ivan Ooze gives his word. Venjix Virus: And we'll be ready for the Rangers once my new body is ready. Meanwhile, Nadira and Twilight were spending the day babysitting Flurry Heart. Nadira: Hi, Flurry. Twilight Sparkle: Is my little niece having fun with Nadira and Auntie Twilight? Flurry Heart: (giggling) Twilight Sparkle: I appreciate your help with my babysitting duty, Nadira. Nadira: Think nothing of it, Twilight. I'm just happy to help, (to Flurry Heart as she tickles her) Yes I am, Flurry. Who's a ticklish baby!? Flurry Heart: (giggles) Then, Pinkie Pie came with some news. Pinkie Pie: Nadira, Twilight! Good News! Twilight Sparkle: What's going on, Pinkie Pie? Pinkie Pie: Everyone is getting ready for the Game-Con Festival, Isn't this great!? Nadira: It sure is, Pinkie. What do you think, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Sure sounds great, Let's go. Pinkie Pie: Alright! To the Game-Con Festival! Later, Twilight and her friends made some new friends. Twilight Sparkle: Hello there, What're your names? Reese Worthington: I'm Reese Worthington, And these are my friends. Marky Dubois, Tony Delvecchio, Luanne Lui, Angela Delvecchio, Harry Avalon, Jeffery Parker, Maria Luna, Mikey Thomas, Jorge Garcia, Arthur Wilson, Gerda Anderson, Ben Evans, Jonathan Stern, Dear Daniel, Pochacco, Keroppi, My Melody, Hello Kitty, Bad Badtz-Maru, Cinnamoroll, Mimmy, Pompompurin, Kai Marigold, Joel Timothy, Achmed Khan, Stephanie Morgan, Gretchen Hasselhoff, Pete Wheeler, Kimmy Eckman and Michel Scott. Twilight Sparkle: Nice to meet you, I'm Twilight Sparkle. And this is Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer and Mirage. Hello Kitty: Nice to meet you all too, Are you all on your way to the Game-Con Festival too? Pinkie Pie: Yep, It's got all kinds of games to try out. Keroppi: Maybe we can go together. Mirage: Then, Let's get ourselves ready. Then, Tambourine and Pab came to see them. Tambourine: Hello, Friends. Spike: Tambourine, Pab, What're you guys doing here? Pab: Kegler send us to bestow some Ranger Keys, And I see you made some new friends. Reese Worthington: No way. Pochacco: You're giving them to us? Tambourine: Yes, Reese, Marky, Tony, Luanne, Angela, Harry, The Squadron Ranger Keys are yours. Pab: Jeffery, Maria, Mikey, Jorge, Arthur, Gerda, Ben, Jonathan, The Aquitar Ranger Keys belongs to you. Tambourine: Daniel, Pochacco, Keroppi, Melody, Kitty, Badz-Maru, Cinnamonroll, Mimmy, Pompompurin, The Zeo Ranger Keys are all yours. Pab: And finally, Kai, Joel, Achmed, Stephanie, Gretchen, Pete, Kimmy, Michel, You get to use these Space Ranger Keys. Use them wisely. Reese Worthington: We will. Jeffery Parker: We promise. Dear Daniel: Thanks. Kai Marigold: So, Are we still going to the Game-Con Festival? Rarity: Indeed we are, Darlings. Pinkie Pie: Come on, Let's go! At the woods not far from Crystal Prep Academy, Dr. K, Tenaya and the RPM Rangers returned from Corinth to see Jason and Aisha. Dr. K: Okay, We're here. Scott Truman: Hey, Jason, Aisha. Flynn McAllistair: We came as soon as we could. Jason Lee Scott: Good to hear from you rookies. Aisha Campbell: Ivan Ooze is back, Dr. K. Dr. K: How is that possible? Jason Lee Scott: We don't know yet, But I bet Ransik and the gang could help us out. Aisha Campbell: Come on, We'd better hurry. At last, They arrived at the Crystal Prep Secret Lab. Dr. K: Ransik, We need your help. Ransik: What is it, Dr. K? Florida: What's going on? Dr. K: The Venjix Virus is back, And he and his generals and Professor Cog are with Ivan Ooze. Tenaya: We need all the help we can get, Especially from the other Rangers with Transportation Power. Ransik: I'll contact Twilight and the others. Back with Twilight and her friends, They were at the Game-Con Festival for some fun. Rainbow Dash: Man, Game-Con was awesome. We should do this more often. Kai Marigold: We sure would, Rainbow Dash. Spike: Isn't this great, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: You bet it is, Spike. Then, Twilight got a call from Ransik on her communicator. Twilight Sparkle: Ransik, What's going on? Ransik: Twilight, The Venjix Virus is back and he's in league with Ivan Ooze. Be very careful out there, You must stay alert. Twilight Sparkle: We will, Ransik. In Ivan Ooze's Lair, He begins to make his plan into action. Ivan Ooze: It's time we put my plan into action, The Rangers won't know what hit them. Prince Vrak: I couldn't agree more, Ivan Ooze. Jinxer: My lords, We've finished a new monster thanks to Professor Cog. Minus the wizard: Interesting. Principal Cinch: Present it to us at once. Finster: Here he is now, Lady Cinch. Wrench: Meet OozeSkeleton, He can take down the Rangers with a help of his Scepter. OozeSkeleton: How may I serve you, Master? Ivan Ooze: Go with Elgar and Choobo, And make sure the Rangers don't interfere them from capturing Dean Cadance and Shining Armor. OozeSkeleton: Yes, Master. Soon, Professor Cog started planting the energies for the Venjix Virus. Professor Cog: Soon enough, Master. You will be strong enough to destroy the Rangers. Venjix Virus: Ivan Ooze's plan had better work, Professor Cog. Professor Cog: Elgar and Choobo will make sure of it. Back with Twilight and her friends, The Turbo, RPM and T.Q.G. Rangers came just in time to warn them. Twilight Sparkle: Guys, It's the Turbo, RPM and T.Q.G. Rangers. Spike: How'd you guys been? Android T.J.: Pretty good, Spike. Android Justin: Good to finally meet you guys. Android Carlos: It's been awhile since our last battle. Android Ashley: How do you do? Android Cassie: Long time no see. Blue Senturion: Hello, Harmony Force Rangers. Phantom Ranger: We'd knew we'd find you on earth. Sunset Shimmer: Scott, Flynn, Summer, Ziggy, Dillon, Jason, Gem, Gemma, Aisha. It's good to see you guys. Scott Truman: Hey, Girls. Flynn McAllistair: Great to see you all too. Summer Landsdown: And good to meet you, Mirage. Ziggy Grover: It's been a while. Dillon: It sure has. Jason Lee Scott: Perfect timing, Rookies. Gem: We sure missed you guys. Gemma: haven't seen you since the final battle. Aisha Campbell: I hope we're not late. Angela Delvecchio: Not at all. Maria Luna: And look, The T.Q.G. Rangers: Henry Fordham, Carlton Armstrong, Rayna Cunningham, Dexter Holiday, Rayna's sister, Renee, Donnie Parkinson, Conductor Ray Morrison and Jerry Martin. Henry Fordham: Yep, The one and only. Carlton Armstrong: Hey there. Rayna Cunningham: Twilight, Great to see you guys again. Dexter Holiday: And great to meet you, Mirage. Renee Cunningham: Haven't seen you since the final battle with Nightmare Moon. Donnie Parkinson: Great to see you all. Conductor Ray Morrison: Long time no see. Jerry Martin: We need your help. Twilight Sparkle: What's going on? Hello Kitty: Is it about the the Venjix Virus? Scott Truman: Afraid so, We're gonna need your help on this. Android Justin: If we combine our powers, We'll be sure to win. Spike: Right, Justin. Meanwhile with Elgar and Choobo, They plan to make their attempt to capture Flurry Heart. Elgar: Okay, Choobo. Once OozeSkeleton distract the Rangers, You grab that baby. Choobo: I've got a better idea, Elgar. Ivan Ooze ordered us to capture the baby, So, Why don't we do it together? OozeSkeleton: My thoughts exactly, Let's get to work. Back at Crystal Prep Academy, Nadira was just to bring Flurry Heart to Dean Cadance and Shining Armor. Dean Cadance: Nadira, We can't thank you enough for your help with Flurry Heart. Nadira: Happy to help, Cadance. Shining Armor: Now, Let's go home. Suddenly, Elgar and Choobo came and ambushed them. Choobo: Surprise! Shining Armor: Choobo! Elgar: We'll be taking that brat, If you don't mind! Dean Cadance: You won't get your hands on my baby! Choobo: Looks like we'll have to make ya! With Choobo using his bubbles to capture Shining Armor and Cadance, Nadira took Flurry Heart to safety. Meanwhile, Professor Cog, Zurgane and Wrench activated the energy plants for the Venjix Virus. Professor Cog: Alright, Boys. We must make sure these energy plants are ready. Zurgane: You heard him, Wrench. The Venjix Virus is loosing his patience. Wrench: I'm hurrying, Zurgane. I've only got two hands. As for the Venjix Virus, He has grown stronger thanks to Professor Cog. Venjix Virus: Yes, I can feel more power within me! Ivan Ooze: Yes, And you'll be powerful enough to destroy the Power Rangers. Professor Cog: It's ready, My lords. Ivan Ooze: Well done, Cog. The Rangers won't know what hit'em! (laughs evilly) With that said, The energy plants of the Venjix Virus spreads all around the city as the Piranhatrons and Grinders started invading. Twilight Sparkle: What's happening!? Scott Truman: It's the Venjix, His virus is spreading everywhere! Tambourine: Oh no. Marky Dubois: That's not good. Bad Badz-Maru: We've got to do something. Spike: And we will. Then, Ecliptor, Villamax, Diabolico, Loki, Jindrax, Toxica, Zen-Aku, Matoombo and Norg came. Ecliptor: Rangers! Applejack: Huh? Twilight Sparkle: Ecliptor, Villamax, Diabolico, Loki, Jindrax, Toxica, Zen-Aku, Matoombo, Norg. What's going on? Villamax: It is your brother and Cadance, They're in trouble! Rarity: On my, Say it isn't so! Zen-Aku: Elgar and Choobo are holding them hostage! Pinkie Pie: Oh no, We gotta help them! Twilight Sparkle: Let's go! Meanwhile, Elgar and Choobo were keeping Cadance and Shining Armor tied up. Elgar: What's taking the Rangers so long, Choobo? They should be here by now. Choobo: Keep your armor on, Elgar. They'll be here soon enough, And Ivan Ooze will have his revenge. Twilight Sparkle: Not today he won't, Choobo! Choobo: Aha, Right on time! Android T.J.: Let them go, Elgar! Elgar: If ya want them, Come and get them. Henry Fordham: Gladly. Scott Truman: You're going down. Choobo: Not if we take you Rangers down first. But then, Ecliptor, Villamax, Diabolico, Loki, Jindrax, Toxica, Zen-Aku, Matoombo and Norg ambushed them giving Twilight, T.J., Scott and Henry the chance to save Cadance and Shining Armor. Twilight Sparkle: Are you two okay!? Shining Armor: Thanks to you, Twily. Ecliptor: Let's go! And they escape with Cadance and Shining Armor leaving Choobo and Elgar to report to Ivan Ooze. To Be Continued Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts